Butterfree (Pokémon)
|} Butterfree (Japanese: バタフリー Butterfree) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 10. It is the final form of . Biology Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resembles small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resembles long, digit-less feet. Butterfree has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents. The oval scales of a female Butterfree's lower wings are black, but white in males. Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous powders that fall off continuously as it flies. This powder repels water, enabling it to gather honey even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to from its nest in search of honey, which it carries with the hairs of its legs. It also consumes sap from trees pierced by , as seen in the anime. Butterfree is found in but has also been observed flying near the ocean as part of its migratory breeding pattern. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Butterfree had a Butterfree that he as a , the first Pokémon he ever caught. It evolved from in Challenge of the Samurai. Butterfree was also the first Pokémon Ash let go, allowing it to mate with a pink Butterfree in Bye-Bye Butterfree. Butterfree also appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. It evolved from Metapod during a against a group of . Pink Butterfree A pink Butterfree appeared in Bye-Bye Butterfree. Ash's Butterfree fell in love with it and fought to save it from Team Rocket. At the end of the episode, Ash released his Butterfree to mate with the pink Butterfree. The pink Butterfree reappeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline different from the main series. Other Multiple Butterfree appeared in Bye-Bye Butterfree, where they engaged in a mating ceremony that Ash's Butterfree took a part of. Ritchie has a Butterfree nicknamed Happy. It debuted in A Friend in Deed, where it was used to help Ritchie get out of 's runaway truck safely. It reappeared in Friend and Foe Alike and Friends to the End, where it was used during Ritchie's battles in the Indigo Plateau Conference. A of Butterfree living on Valencia Island appeared in Poké Ball Peril. It had not eaten for days despite Professor Ivy's effort to make different kinds of food for it. It took a liking to 's food, however, and was one of the reasons he stayed behind. It reappeared in a flashback in A Tent Situation. A Butterfree appeared in Spell of the Unown: Entei, under the ownership of . It was used in a battle against Ash and went up against his ; the match ended with Bulbasaur being dazed with and finished off with a gust of wind. After kidnapped Dr. Gordon and flew away on Jessie's Dustox in Caterpie's Big Dilemma, Xander's giant Metapod evolved into a Butterfree to chase Team Rocket. Xander's Butterfree shrunk back to its normal size at the end of the episode. A Butterfree appeared in Weekend Warrior, under the ownership of . He used it in the Appeals Round of the Pokémon Contest. Drew has a Butterfree, which he used during his two-on-two Contest Battle against in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing. Butterfree battled alongside against and and managed to win. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Butterfree and Me!, where they evolved from Metapod on Wayfarer Island. One Butterfree had been befriended by Ash as a Caterpie, and Ash spent much of the episode helping it eventually evolve into its final form. Multiple wild Butterfree appeared in I Choose You!, where, much like the events of Bye-Bye Butterfree, they engaged in a mating ceremony that 's Butterfree took a part of. Minor appearances Butterfree debuted in a fantasy in Ash Catches a Pokémon. A Butterfree appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, under the ownership of A.J. It was first seen carrying A.J.'s bag into the Gym. It was then seen in A.J.'s Gym, training with his . Multiple Butterfree appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Butterfree appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Butterfree appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Butterfree appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Butterfree appeared in Pallet Party Panic as one of the Pokémon at a party in Pallet Town. Multiple Butterfree appeared in the opening sequence of The Power of One. A flock of Orange Archipelago Butterfree appeared in a flashback in Snack Attack as residents of the Seven Grapefruit Islands. A 's Orange Archipelago Butterfree appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. A Butterfree appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Orange Archipelago Butterfree appeared in Slowking's Day, where it was living on Shamouti Island. Three Butterfree were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Rivalry Revival. Multiple Butterfree appeared in A Sappy Ending. A Butterfree appeared in Once in a Blue Moon. Multiple Butterfree appeared in For Crying Out Loud, where they played with Wilhomena's . A Butterfree appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A flock of Butterfree were seen flying over Mount Quena in Mewtwo Returns. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. Three Butterfree appeared in a flashback in The Light Fantastic. Multiple Butterfree appeared in 's dream in Sick Daze. Multiple Butterfree appeared in the opening sequence of Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Butterfree appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Butterfree appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, where it was followed by Misty's Togepi. Two Butterfree appeared in Enlighten Up! as residents of Lake Slowpoke. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Multiple Butterfree appeared in the opening sequence of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Butterfree briefly appeared in Camp Pikachu. A flock of Butterfree appeared before Ash's Larvitar in Hatch Me If You Can. A 's Butterfree appeared in Now That's Flower Power!. Multiple Butterfree appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Butterfree appeared in The Green Guardian. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Coordinator's Butterfly appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Solidad used her Butterfree in the Kanto Grand Festival in Channeling the Battle Zone. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Pinch Healing!. A Butterfree appeared in Riding the Winds of Change!. A wild Butterfree appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Two additional Butterfree appeared in the follow-up episode. Multiple Butterfree appeared in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Butterfree appeared in Camping It Up!. Two Butterfree appeared seen as parts of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. Multiple Butterfree appeared in a flashback in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. A group of Butterfree appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Butterfree appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . A Butterfree appeared in A Legendary Photo Op! at Mt. Molteau. A Butterfree appeared in a flashback in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A Trainer's Butterfree appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, during a flashback. A Butterfree appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Butterfree appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it flew past 's balcony and received some food. It reappeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. Two Butterfree appeared in A Seasoned Search!, where they were among the attracted by 's in their attempts to attract a . A Butterfree appeared in Partner Promises! as a resident of Treasure Island. It reappeared in SM102, when Ash revisited the island alongside and . Two Butterfree appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a flashback. Two Trainers' Butterfree appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Four wild Buttefree appeared in Alola, Kanto!. Three wild Butterfree appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, during a flashback. Two Trainers' Butterfree appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Butterfree appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Butterfree appeared in All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!. Pokédex entries evolves into , it again evolves into Butterfree.}} In Pokémon Origins A Butterfree appeared in File 4: Charizard in a fantasy. In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Butterfree makes a brief appearance in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It was first caught in Pikachu, I See You! as a and then evolved into in Play Misty For Me. Ash's Metapod evolves into Butterfree in Play Misty For Me during Ash's Gym battle with . Its last appearance as a Butterfree was in Haunting My Dreams, battling a giant . Melanie took care of three Butterfree in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga owns a Butterfree that was first in PW10. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Butterfree debuts in Wake Up—You're Snorlax! as one of the Pokémon shocked by 's Pika in a forest. 's Butterfree, nicknamed Kitty, evolved from her Caterpie that had just recently evolved into a Metapod in The Might of... Metapod?!. Her uncle, Wilton, also has a Butterfree, which first appeared in Just a Spearow Carrier. Both of them are able to use Butterfree as a mode of flight, using Butterfree to hold onto their backs as they fly. A Butterfree appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Butterfree appeared in the Pokéathlon. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. According to the Pokédex at the end of Volume 1, Red appears to have captured a Caterpie, which evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Bugsy has a Butterfree as his main Pokémon. It was first seen as a Metapod in Let's Aim For The Goal. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Butterfree appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Butterfree in a haircut salon that he built. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Butterfree is the mother of , who she sends the player to rescue in the first mission of the game. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} from its nest.}} away.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. Game locations }} }} }} |} |} National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Routes , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} }} , , and National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} Viridian Forest National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) , Ilex Forest (Headbutt trees)}} }} }} |} |} ( )}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} , Melemele Meadow , Lush Jungle, Melemele Meadow (SOS Battle)}} , Melemele Meadow , Lush Jungle, Melemele Meadow (SOS Battle)}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest}} |area=Secret Storage 1, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C, A & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories (Final Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: }} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 07}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=011 |name2=Metapod |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=012 |name3=Butterfree |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Butterfree was the first Pokémon shown in the to have an alternate color, pink. This has only been seen in a single female, and unlike a Butterfree, which has green eyes and pink wings, limbs, and snout, this Butterfree only differed in its pink body and wings. * Butterfree has been trained by four important anime Trainers: , Ritchie, Solidad, and Drew. * Butterfree shares its with . They are both known as the Butterfly Pokémon. * Butterfree can be seen as a parallel to . Both of their unevolved stages evolve at level 7 and again at level 10. They both go through metamorphosis-like evolution and have the same base stat total of 395. Also, while Beedrill is exclusive to and Black 2, Butterfree is exclusive to White and White 2. Origin Its design appears to be based on the butterfly. Name origin Butterfree is a combination of '' and free, possibly referring to its ability to fly after being grounded for two evolutionary stages. It may also involve 振る furu (to flap, as in wings). In other languages and |fr=Papilusion|frmeaning=From and illusion |es=Butterfree|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Smettbo|demeaning=From and possibly |it=Butterfree|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=버터플 Butterfle|komeaning=Corruption of |bg=Батърфри Batŭrfri|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=巴他蝶 Bātādihp|zh_yuemeaning=Partial transliteration of Japanese name. 蝶 is from |zh_cmn=巴大蝴 Bādàhú|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of Japanese name. 蝴 is from |hu= |humeaning="Wonder butterfly" |lt=Drugelaisvis|ltmeaning=From and |ru=Баттерфри Batterfri|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |hi=बटरफ्री Batterfri|himeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Butterfree * Pink Butterfree * Kitty * Butterfree (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Smettbo es:Butterfree fr:Papilusion it:Butterfree ja:バタフリー zh:巴大蝶